Maquiagem
by Mari May
Summary: Final do ano letivo. O professor Kazuichi "Pin" Arai está pensando em seus alunos e, inevitavelmente, seus devaneios pairam sobre Ayane Yano, a quem sempre observou um pouco mais. Então, percebe que nunca a viu sem maquiagem. Como ela reagirá ao ouvir isso? - Ayapin / PinxYano [contém spoilers a partir do volume 23]


**Hoje usarei um batom que ao sorrir ninguém note o quanto já chorei**

 **Em meus olhos, lápis e sombras reluzentes ofuscarão noites solitárias**

 **Num retoque de sobrancelhas, farei soberana essa que já foi humilhada**

 **Vou corar as maçãs dessa face, ocultando dias pálidos... De temores**

 **No rosto, com base cor da pele, atenuarei marcas de sofrimentos**

 **Mas a minha alma, retocarei de alegria**

 **Esta é a única pintura definitiva e renovadora**

 _Ana Paula Félix Gervoni_

* * *

Pin havia acabado de corrigir as últimas provas do ano letivo. Estava em frente à janela do corredor, de braços cruzados, observando o movimento dos alunos: uns apressados para ir embora, outros protelando, aproveitando ao máximo os últimos dias juntos. O típico cabelo espetado reluzia diante do sol prestes a sumir, dando ao céu uma cor entre azul e laranja. Vestia uma blusa vermelha de manga curta, estampada com um dragão preto atrás, calça jeans e tênis preto.

Em breve, veria seu time de beisebol no campeonato e estaria na cerimônia de graduação de suas turmas do terceiro ano.

Mas, provavelmente, não teria coragem de ficar até o final.

Era sempre difícil dizer adeus aos seus alunos. Em meio às brincadeiras e broncas, criava-se uma afeição sincera. E, naquele momento, não queria se despedir da Sawako, do Kazehaya, do Ryu, da Chizu, mas, principalmente... _Dela_.

Ayane Yano.

Era uma dor diferente das demais separações inevitáveis. Apesar de brigarem o tempo todo, na maioria das vezes por coisas banais, havia algo naquela garota que o cativava cada vez mais. Talvez pelo fato dele ser o único a enxergá-la além da imagem que passava para os outros, mesmo sem querer.

Para os garotos: o "troféu" que exibiriam com orgulho após conseguirem pôr a mão;

Para as garotas: uma sonsa oferecida cujo objetivo era ter todos os garotos aos seus pés;

Para as amigas: uma garota forte, estilosa, decidida, racional e experiente com os garotos, ou seja, o símbolo da maturidade.

Mas Pin sabia o quanto exageravam a seu respeito.

Yano era bonita? Sem dúvidas. Mas sua beleza não era apenas externa, e aqueles moleques com os hormônios em fúria nem se importavam com isso. E até quando alguém se importou - Kent - foi difícil entendê-la em alguns pontos, enquanto Pin possuía uma facilidade incrível para adivinhar até o que a moça tentava esconder de si mesma.

Yano teve muitos namorados? Certamente. Mas não significava que queria todos os homens do mundo. Só a difamavam por inveja.

Yano era madura? Até certo ponto, sim. Mas ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre a maneira de lidar com seus sentimentos, principalmente no que dizia respeito à sua auto-confiança.

Mas o que ele poderia oferecer além de conselhos como professor?

Lembrou-se de quando a encontrou vagando solitária sob uma forte chuva, tomada pela culpa por namorar Kent sem correspondê-lo. E ela conseguiu a proeza de irritar Pin ao insinuar que ele nunca se arrependera de nada.

Por mais que gostasse de bancar o "super Pin" para seus alunos, não queria que _ela_ o visse desse jeito. Ele também se abalava, e gostaria que Yano soubesse disso. Não estava acima de ninguém, muito menos dela, por mais que os oito anos de diferença lhe dessem mais experiência de vida. Só queria que aquela garotaparasse de se martirizar tanto com seus erros a ponto de sair sem rumo pela rua, correndo riscos desnecessários. E se ele não aparecesse? O que poderia ter acontecido?

Era tanta preocupação que, após arranjar uma toalha para enxugar os cabelos ruivos e cobri-la com um saco de lixo transparente, não hesitou em segurá-la firmemente pelos ombros e falar num tom severo raramente utilizado. Mais tarde, ainda ligou furioso para Kazehaya, que comentou como era difícil deixá-lo naquele estado.

No dia seguinte, ainda estava de mau-humor, e só melhorou quando Yano veio lhe contar sobre sua decisão de ir para a Faculdade J, em Tóquio. Ela finalmente decidiu se esforçar para fazer algo que, mesmo se trouxer arrependimento, não será por não ter feito o melhor que podia.

Pouco tempo depois, no festival escolar, Yano o ajudou com a maquiagem, o penteado e a gravata da roupa de vampiro. E ele percebeu os livros debaixo da mesa à frente dela. Ficou feliz, mas sugeriu que ela aproveitasse mais seu último festival escolar, pois teria tempo para estudar depois.

 _"Você... Você é boa demais para a sua idade. E... Essa é a sua força. Tenha mais confiança."_

Ele sabia como a moça era ferida por dentro, mas também sabia do potencial que ela nem imaginava ter. Portanto, até que ela superasse seus medos e inseguranças, Pin estaria sempre pronto para incentivá-la.

Isso bastaria... Certo?

Ou, pelo menos... Deveria bastar.

Logo após elogiá-la, inclinou o corpo para a frente, esticando a mão sobre a mesa para pegar a dentadura de vampiro e, ao levantar a cabeça, notou a proximidade perigosa entre seus rostos. Aquela troca de olhares intensos o fez cogitar, por um breve segundo, diminuir totalmente a distância entre seus lábios. Porém, conseguiu voltar à razão e, para acabar com aquele clima, gritou de repente, fingindo não notar o rubor na face de Yano antes de deixar o recinto e seguir para o festival.

Foi por pouco... Muito pouco. Mesmo que já tivesse criado o hábito de fazer piadas cada vez que surgia um clima estranho entre os dois. A aparência vampiresca veio em boa hora. Com a maquiagem, então, poderia disfarçar ainda mais qualquer intenção ou sentimento suspeito.

Talvez por isso boa parte das mulheres se escondesse atrás de tanto pó, batom, lápis, sombra...? Era uma espécie de escudo contra o mundo?

Subitamente, percebeu que nunca havia visto Yano sem maquiagem.

\- Pin? - a voz familiar o chamou.

Olhou na direção da voz, à sua esquerda, e lá estava _ela_ com seu uniforme.

Os dias para usar aquele traje estavam contados.

\- Yano, o que você...?

\- Qual é o seu problema?! - ela andou bufando até ele - Por que não avisou que já tinha acabado de corrigir as provas?! Fiquei esperando um tempão lá no pátio, e você nem apareceu!

Pin sorriu de um jeito que deveria ser brincalhão, mas isso só a irritou ainda mais.

\- Comecei a pensar demais e perdi a hora. É assim que os gênios funcionam!

\- A cara-de-pau você não perde! - a ruiva rebateu, com as mãos na cintura.

\- Só assim eu percebo como tenho o coração mole demais pra ser professor. - ele comenta do nada, voltando a olhar pela janela - Nunca sei dizer adeus aos meus alunos. Todo final de ano eu fico assim.

Aquela pequena confidência surpreendeu a moça.

\- E eu vou ter que aprender a dizer adeus, mesmo odiando despedidas...

O professor a encarou. Sabia que ela se referia a Tóquio.

\- É... Não podemos controlar tudo. Às vezes, precisamos abrir mão de coisas importantes. - Yano abaixou a cabeça, e ele prosseguiu - Mas "abrir mão" nem sempre é "perder".

\- Hã? - ela levanta o rosto.

\- Você ainda poderá manter contato com todo mundo. E, também, poderá visitar ou receber visitas após se mudar.

\- Sim, mas... A distância será maior quando eu fizer intercâmbio.

\- Yano... Se você acha que o carinho mútuo que existe entre você e as pessoas que gosta vai sumir por causa disso, então nunca foram laços de verdade. - ele a vê erguendo as sobrancelhas - Claro que vai ser diferente, vai dar saudade, mas é nessas reviravoltas da vida que percebemos quem realmente se importa com a gente. O sentimento não muda.

\- Acho que... Você tem razão.

\- Mas isso é óbvio. Sempre tenho razão! Muahahaha!

\- Argh... Voltou ao normal.

Eles seguiram para a escada ao final do corredor, e Yano começou a contar histórias de fantasmas para assustá-lo. Não parou mesmo depois de saírem do colégio e caminharem na direção de sempre.

\- E-ei, acho que tá bom, né? - ele olhou para os lados, apavorado, quando ela estava prestes a começar outra história.

\- Hahahaha! Tá, tá... Foi mal.

O som da risada dela chamou-lhe a atenção; afinal, era raro presenciar tal momento.

\- Yano... Você poderia ter ido embora quando viu que eu estava demorando. Por que me esperou?

\- Ah... - a jovem corou de leve - Porque me acostumei. É estranho vir por esse caminho sem você. E eu sei que você não gosta de andar por aqui quando escurece, então... Sei lá. Só achei que deveria esperar.

\- Hum... - ele coça o queixo - Será que não há nada mais que você queira me dizer?

Lá estava: o rosto de Yano ganhando os tons de vermelho que ele tanto apreciava.

\- C-cala a boca!

\- Hehehe... - ele esticou a mão para bagunçar seu cabelo - E então?

A moça arrumou os fios bagunçados e, timidamente, começou a dizer:

\- Eu... Não posso ir pra Tóquio sem te agradecer por todo o seu apoio e por todas as vezes em que me ouviu. Se não fosse por você, talvez eu nunca me permitisse arriscar mais em algumas coisas, principalmente nessa questão da universidade. Então, por mais que você seja um idiota sem-noção na maior parte do tempo, eu... Reconheço que você pode ser legal quando quer. E-então... - ela o encara - Obrigada!

Seus olhares se cruzam, e há quase uma hipnose mútua. A respiração de Yano estava levemente alterada. Uma ansiedade inexplicável lhe tomava conta. E a aparente calma de Pin a deixava mais nervosa.

Dessa vez, ele sorri gentilmente.

\- Se meus conselhos tiveram efeito, foi porque você estava disposta a ouvir e refletir sobre tudo o que eu disse. Então, a maior parte do mérito é seu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo.

Caminharam mais um pouco, e só então Yano notou que Pin a contemplava, ainda sorrindo.

\- Q-que foi?

\- Às vezes, tento imaginar como você é sem maquiagem.

Ela fica boquiaberta enquanto as bochechas ruborizam.

\- Você... O que está insinuando?! - perguntou, ofendida.

\- Ah... Não me entenda mal. Só fico curioso.

\- ...por quê?

\- Bom... Lembra quando você me viu com o cabelo "normal", sem gel pra deixar espetado?

\- Lembro... E foi mais de uma vez, até.

\- Pois então: não acha justo que eu te veja no seu "modo normal" também?

Ele finaliza com uma piscadela, teoricamente, casual, mas Yano desvia o olhar, constrangida.

\- Qual o sentido de querer me ver com o rosto limpo?! Por que isso agora?! Eu me acostumei a usar maquiagem, só isso! - ela atropelava as palavras, que saíam automaticamente.

\- Ei... Não precisa ficar tão nervosa!

\- E-então, pare de dizer coisas estranhas, seu... Porco-espinho!

\- Queeeee? Você pensa que tá falando com quem, seu projeto de Barbie?!

\- Argh... Não é possível que esse seja o mesmo professor conselheiro. É demais pra minha cabeça. - impaciente, ela começou a dar passos mais largos, deixando-o para trás.

\- Opa! - ele correu até a aluna, segurando-a pelo pulso. - Calminha aí! Quem foi que disse que veio me fazer companhia no caminho pra casa porque morre de pena de mim?

\- Isso era até você vir com esses papos malucos! E eu nunca disse que "morro de pena", seu exagerado!

O moreno suspira, soltando-a.

\- Eu só acho que a maquiagem foi uma forma que você encontrou pra esconder quem realmente é, porque tem medo de se mostrar.

\- O-o quê...?

\- Eu sei que você passou um bom tempo se achando uma pessoa horrível, e realçar a sua beleza exterior poderia ser um jeito de se sentir menos feia por dentro. Não é?

\- Eu... E-eu... Nunca pensei por esse lado...

\- Nem eu, até meia-hora atrás. Por isso eu sou demais! Hehehehe!

\- Hunf... - ela revira os olhos.

\- Então, Yano... Já que agora, talvez, você esteja se aceitando melhor... Quem sabe, um dia, você saia na rua sem se preocupar em borrar o rímel ou retocar o batom, pois se achará bonita independente disso?

Ela paralisa por alguns segundos e sente o coração acelerar conforme o rosto queimava ainda mais.

Pin aguardava uma resposta.

\- Eu... Acho que... Estou com fome. Você demorou e eu não comi nada desde o intervalo.

"Mudou de assunto...", pensou, frustrado, olhando em volta até avistar uma lanchonete.

\- Podemos comer ali.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça, e a dupla adentrou o local, acomodando-se numa mesa para dois.

Ele pediu hambúrguer e refrigerante; ela, sanduíche natural e suco.

\- Tão jovem e tão natureba... Que horror. - o moreno brincou, mordiscando sua comida.

Ela apenas o encarou por alguns segundos e tomou um gole do suco.

\- Que é? Vai me ignorar agora?

\- Você é muito barulhento...

\- Só estou tentando puxar assunto.

\- E eu só estou tentando comer! - de repente, seu semblante suaviza - Ah... Esquece... Eu que estou meio confusa com algumas coisas. Desculpa.

\- Hum... Vou pensar se merece o meu perdão.

Assim, ambos permaneceram calados até terminarem de lanchar.

Quando pediram a conta, Yano disse que ia ao banheiro.

\- O meu deu isso aqui, né? - ela indaga, deixando o dinheiro na mesa.

\- Ah... Sim... Mas eu posso pagar.

\- Não, não seria justo. Enfim... Já volto.

\- Vou te esperar lá fora.

Pin fechou a conta e saiu da lanchonete. Fitou o céu: agora, totalmente azul, um azul-escuro coberto de estrelas e com uma bela lua cheia, cuja luz iluminava a rua junto dos postes espalhados pela calçada. Ele resolve recostar em um destes, a lanchonete à suaesquerda, enquanto continua a observar o céu,aproveitando a leve brisa noturna.

Minutos depois, vê Yano passando pela porta e arregala os olhos conforme ela se aproxima, parando bem à sua frente.

\- Pronto.

\- Você...?

\- É. Lavei o rosto. - ela cruza os braços, fitando um ponto qualquer no chão - Satisfeito agora?

Por um instante, o moreno sente o coração parar, mas logo solta um pequeno suspiro e sorri docemente.

\- Achei que levaria mais tempo... Isso que eu chamo de progresso. - provocou.

\- Fica quieto! É você que vive me desafiando, e... Por alguma razão... Seus desafios me motivam. Tem algum problema nisso?

\- Não... Nenhum.

Pin se inclina na direção de Yano e desliza o polegar por sua sobrancelha direita.

\- Mas o qu...?

\- Então, você... Tem uma falha aqui. De nascença, pelo visto. E disfarça com lápis.

Ela tenta falar algo, mas emudece ao sentir aquele toque deslizando por outros pontos de seu rosto.

\- Você tem olheiras... Fracas, mas tem. E sua bochecha... Fica vermelha mesmo sem blush. Há uma pequena cicatriz no seu queixo, de alguma vez que você caiu. E sua boca... - o polegar passa sobre o lábio inferior da jovem - É muito macia.

\- Pin... - a jovem continuava estática, sem conseguir formular qualquer frase.

\- É... - seu olhar sobe para reencontrar o dela - Você é linda de qualquer jeito.

O coração de Yano palpitava tanto que ela jurava que poderia ouvi-lo.

Quando Pin tentou erguer o corpo após retirar a mão do rosto da ruiva, esta o abraçou pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele.

O homem arregalou os olhos, mas logo os fechou para entreabrir os lábios e retribuir aquele beijo suave que logo se aprofundou quando Pin abraçou sua cintura para trazê-la para mais perto e suas línguas se misturaram.

Então, eles se afastam lentamente, não muito ofegantes, porém ruborizados.

\- Por que você... Faz essas coisas? - questionou a jovem - Assim, eu... Não sei o que sentir por você. Não sei o que fazer perto de você. Mesmo eu sendo sua aluna... Ainda sou mulher. Você não pode brincar com os meus sentimentos assim!

O semblante dele demonstra uma certa culpa.

\- Tem razão... Mas eu nunca quis brincar com isso. Porém, justamente por ser seu professor, eu... Demorei pra perceber. Apenas queria te ajudar a seguir em frente. Aí, naquele dia da chuva... Foi que eu tive certeza. Você não estava nada bem. Nem consegui dormir direito.

\- É... Eu lembro que você mal falou comigo no outro dia. - ela abaixa a cabeça - Mas você sabe que... Se eu passar pra faculdade...

\- E daí? - segurando-a pelo queixo, seus olhares voltam a se cruzar - Eu já te disse: não é como se as pessoas nunca mais fossem te ver ou falar com você.

\- Mas... O intercâmbio...!

\- Yano... Pare de se preocupar com algo que ainda é tão incerto. Viva o presente. O que você quer agora?

Ela o encara, e seus olhos parecem marejar. Então, deita a testa sobre o peito dele.

\- Pin... Você sabe que isso é loucura, né?

\- Sei. Mas que graça teria se não fosse? - ele acaricia sua cabeça - Além disso, não é todo mundo que tem o privilégio de ficar comigo, um cara tão maneiro e bonitão.

\- Aham, claro... - ela tentou não rir, mas foi em vão.

\- É verdade, ué!

\- Nem vou discutir...

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Então, Pin segurou uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, e eles retomaram o trajeto que já haviam feito tantas vezes sem imaginar como as coisas mudariam.

Agora, sabiam que poderiam se ver e cuidar um do outro mesmo após a formatura de Yano.

Pois não importa para onde cada um vá: sempre estariam unidos por aquele amor que, inesperadamente, nasceu entre eles.

O amor que os inspirava a mostrar para o mundo o que tinham de melhor.


End file.
